Entre hilos
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque, por un instante, Harry Potter deseó que aún pudiera ver ese hilo rojo a su alrededor. Secuela de Careless Love.


**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Entre hilos**

**.**

Harry había pensado mucho en las palabras de Malfoy aquella vez, por esa razón había terminado con Ginny, y esperado pacientemente a que ese amor que tanto buscaba llegara, pero ¡no se enamoraba de nadie!

Enojado por hacer caso a Malfoy, le comentó su problema a Luna, y ella sonrió y se disculpó unos instantes antes de regresar con una pequeña caja entre sus manos.

-Aquí tienes, Harry.

-¿Qué es eso?

Luna sonrió, alzando la pequeña botella entre sus manos.

-Esta poción se llama Destino Rojo, y hace alusión al hilo rojo del destino. Si la tomas podrás ver tu hilo rojo y, si tienes suerte, a quien estás unido.

Harry jadeó.

-¿Eso es posible? Si lo es, ¿porque nadie la ha usado?

Luna lo miró confundida unos segundos y luego rió levemente.

-Es difícil conseguirla. Para empezar necesitas la sangre de un vampiro, la pluma de una veela, el cabello de un hombre lobo, y la escama de una sirena. Todos ellos criaturas mágicas con parejas predestinadas. Deben dar estos voluntariamente al creador de la poción, y esta debe ser hecha con extremo cuidado por un Maestro de Pociones. Es un proceso realmente difícil y casi nadie tiene amistad con estos cuatro tipos de seres mágicos.

-¿Y tú como...?

-Oh, un amigo me la regaló.

-¿Un amigo?

Ella sonrió.

-Si, hice un grandioso amigo durante mi tiempo en Malfoy Manor, él quiso agradecerme por mi compañía durante su encierro y me lo dio. Dijo que sin mí, probablemente se hubiera matado. Que había aprendido mucho, y que estaría eternamente agradecido. Aún nos vemos cada ciertos meses, pero como yo viajo mucho y él terminó sus estudios y ahora vive en otro país, no tan seguido.

-Eso, es... muy profundo, Luna. No puedo tomarla.

-Oh, pero quiero que la tomes.

-Es un regalo, Luna. Fue hecha para ti.

-Oh, pero yo sé quien es mi pareja destinada. No la necesito.

-Lo sabes.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo lo sé, Harry. -Exclamó cerrando la mano del otro alrededor de la poción.- Tómala. Haz hecho mucho por mí. Quiero hacer esto.

-¿Segura?

-Harry, has perdido muchas cosas. Quiero que tengas esta.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias-agradeció con un susurro que contenía una gran de emociones. -No tengo como pagártelo.

-Esta bien, Harry. En serio. Él dijo que probablemente llegaría el día en que algún amigo mío, probablemente tú, necesitaría un consejo que no podría dar. Y entonces podría utilizar esto. Tenía mucha razón.

-¿Qué?

-Él me dio dos.

-¿Espera, dos? ¿Pero por qué...?

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco.

-¿Por qué? Mmm-inclinó un poco la cabeza- Ya lo expliqué.

-Si, pero cómo-al ver la expresión de su amiga, olvidó su pregunta y sonrió. -Gracias.

-De nada, Harry. Ahora tómala, vamos.

Él otro sonrió y obedeció.

-Oh y el hilo desaparecerá cuando encuentres a esa persona. Pueden pasar años... Si esa persona está cerca podrás encontrar fácilmente el hilo, aunque también es posible que se encuentre en otro continente. Si es así, por favor esfuérzate-lo animó.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste al principio?-se lamentó.

.

Su hilo no tenía fin.

Se enredaba por toda la ciudad, a su alrededor, por su casa. A veces, parecía ir en solo línea recta, a veces parecía una bola de estambre, con un montón de hilo esparcido por todos lados. A veces, Harry creía que cruzaba el mar. A veces, solo parecía en el mismo edificio. Harry había buscado con mucho entusiasmo los primeros meses, pero pronto se volvió cansado continuar.

Suspiró. Y frente a él, Luna sonrió y dejó su taza de café.

Estaban, después de todo, desayunando con Ron y Hermione en una nueva cafetería de Callejón Diagon.

-Yo tardé casi un año en encontrarlo, Harry. Un día, simplemente se me olvidó y me acostumbré a verlo alrededor de mí, sin fin. Y de un momento para otro, podía ver el final. Algún día, tu podrás verlo.

El moreno, sonrió levemente.

-Eso espero.

-¿Ver qué?-preguntó Hermione y Ron los miró curioso.

-No es nada.

-¿Qué no es nada?-preguntó Ron, pero pronto Luna lo ignoró, pues se puso de pie y corrió velozmente fuera de la tienda. Mirándose entre los tres, el trío dorado la siguió.

-¡Draco!

La voz de Luna hizo parar al hombre rubio, que Harry sabía que era Draco Malfoy ahora, y voltear. Su corazón casi se detuvo al verlo ahí, de pie, sonriendo levemente y recibiendo un abrazo de Luna. Ahí, completamente enredado en un brillante hilo rojo. Y junto a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio.

-Luna. Hola, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó suavemente.-¿Cómo está Rolf?

La rubia sonrió enormemente, antes de empezar a hablar de aquel Rolf, y Harry dejó de respirar cuando los ojos plateados se enfocaron en él y el hilo rojo desapareció. Sin embargo, apenas iba a decir alguna palabra, la chica junto al otro hizo un puchero y agitó el brazo del otro, intentando llamar su atención.

Oh.

-Dray, vamos, me estoy congelando.

-Oh, esta es Astoria Greengrass. Mi prometida. Debes recordarla, iba en tu año. Astoria, ella es Luna Lovegood.

La otra miró a su amiga con leve frialdad, y luego sonrió dulcemente, o aparentemente dulce,antes de negar.

-No la recuerdo ¿Nos vamos?

El ex-slytherin miró a Luna con pena.

-Me alegra que todo esté bien, Luna ¿Tomamos el té mañana? Te enviaré una lechuza y platicaremos cómodamente de esto. Lamento dejarte, pero tengo un poco de prisa.

-Dray.

Malfoy suspiró, cansado y asintió.

-Te veré luego, Luna. Te prometo que ella no estará mañana.

La chica jadeó indignada.

-¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Si, si. ¿Nos vamos?

Luna sonrió.

-Adiós, Draco. Te veré mañana.

Harry no pudo decir nada, antes que Malfoy se fuera lejos, arrastrado por la otra chica. Luna, al ver su expresión, sonrió y regresó con Harry.

-¿Eres amiga de Malfoy?-le preguntó Hermione a su amiga, antes de que esta asintiera entusiasmada.

-Sí, nos hicimos amigos en su Mansión. Ahora él vive en Francia, y es un maestro de pociones. Tenía la habilidad desde antes de irse, pero ahora está completamente titulado.

_Un maestro de pociones..._

_Se hicieron amigos en la Mansión..._

_Vive en Francia..._

-Luna, él te dio...

-Oh, ¿acaso no lo dije cuando te la dí?

Harry se congeló.

No podía ser verdad. Draco Malfoy era el fin de su hilo.

El mismo Malfoy que había dicho que se merecía un para siempre... que había hecho la poción... que era su destinado...estaba comprometido.

Joder.

Por un instante deseó que aún pudiera ver ese hilo rojo a su alrededor.


End file.
